


Trauma Center

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several things Aya can’t deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma Center

**Author's Note:**

> Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

Aya awoke sitting in a chair, angry at himself for dozing off like that. He could nap far more comfortably at his apartment; in the hospital he should be awake and aware while visiting his sister. He’d spent enough time visiting her in the hospital to learn to sit patiently for hours and deal with boredom.

He stood in a rush as he realized that his sister’s bed was empty. 

This was the correct room. It had his flower arrangement and vase on the nearby table and the usual view out the window. It still had her nameplate just outside. Yet the bed remained neatly made and completely void of his beloved sister. 

He rushed out into the hall to look for someone to interrogate but found no one at all: no doctors, no nurses, no patients, no visitors. Instead of the usual hum, chirps, and alarms of machinery he heard only the faint buzzing of the harsh overhead lighting and the sound of his own footfalls. What could have happened?

His heart in his throat, he ran down the halls looking for someone, anyone, but found no one, just empty rooms and empty halls. The elevators waited, doors open, but the thought of the power going out or the elevators malfunctioning while he was alone and helpless in one made him take the stairs instead. Maybe the other floors still had people. 

They didn’t. Not a single floor, not a single person.

By the time he made it to the lobby and main entrance, he had only one thought in mind: to get the hell out of here. After that he could find people and his sister and get away from the maddening near-silence. But the glass doors wouldn’t open, no matter how hard he tried. He picked up a chair and beat on them with all his strength but he couldn’t get the glass to break either. He didn’t know how long he bashed the doors with the chair or when he started screaming, but none of it did any good. When he finally slid down to sit on the floor, utterly spent, he looked outside through the glass and realized that he didn’t see anyone outside either. No pedestrians, no drivers, not even any animals. Even if he could get outside, it wouldn’t matter.

He was completely alone. 

  


* * *

The screams woke Yoji. Jittery with adrenaline and still confused with sleep, he couldn’t figure out what to do or where to go at first. Then he pulled a pair of pajama pants on and rushed out of his room, meeting a shocked and confused looking Ken and Omi outside, which meant _they_ were okay. That left Aya, and the sounds seemed to be coming from his room. 

Although he couldn’t help thinking that Aya might kill him in the morning for this, Yoji picked the lock on his door and turned the lights on inside. He didn’t see any attackers but did see Aya, still asleep, writhing and hyperventilating in the twisted up sheets on his bed. Nightmares came with the job and members of Weiß often pretended not to hear each other to save face, but this seemed much worse than usual and Aya’s sister, his only remaining reason for existence, had only recently been kidnapped.... Ken and Omi appeared to be wondering the same thing Yoji was: Wake him or not? 

“I’ll wake him,” Yoji said, knowing that Aya might try to kill him in the process. 

“Good luck,” Ken said, obviously washing his hands of the whole thing. 

“Thanks.” Yoji came in close and yelled, “Aya!” No response. He grabbed Aya by the shoulder... and just barely avoided getting slashed with a knife. At least Aya seemed to be awake now, staring at him with somewhat crazed eyes and panting. “It’s just me, okay? Put the knife down. You were making a lot of noise so we had to check in on you.” When Aya noticed Ken and Omi, he started to look horrified and embarrassed, so Yoji waved them out of the room and said, “It’s okay now. Happens to all of us.” He had the feeling that Ken and Omi hadn’t gone too far, though, and might still be listening in. 

Trembling a bit, Aya put his hands in front of his face and seemed to lean into them a bit, perhaps as a literal attempt to save face or at least not have to look at Yoji until he could put his usual shields up. His red hair looked darker and damp. 

“It happens to all of us,” Yoji said. “You’re not alone.” Aya trembled a bit harder at those words before he got it under control. Must have struck a nerve, which tugged at Yoji’s curiosity. 

“I’m fine now,” Aya said, although his voice had a lot more gravel in it than usual, “so you don’t have to stay.”

“You sure?”

“If you leave now, I won’t have to kill you in the morning.”

He didn’t want to make friends with Aya enough to get killed over it. “I’m convinced and I’m on my way out.” 

“Make sure to take Ken and Omi with you.” Aya sounded much more like himself now, having gotten it together. Hadn’t taken both hands away from his face yet, though. 

“That I can’t guarantee,” Yoji said as he left the room. Fortunately for Aya, Omi was already leaving with Ken.

Aya was human and had people willing to help him. Maybe one day they’d get him to admit it.

 

### End


End file.
